


Dose létale médiane

by Jainas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Side Story, Twisted love, Unreliable Narrator, toxic family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Félicitations pour votre premier meurtre, jeune Maître Kirua.”</p><p>Sous les applaudissements de la foule des intendants (sauf les deux qui tiennent la banderole annonçant “Félicitations !” en grandes lettres multicolores), Kanaria fait exploser un tube de cotillons, serpentins et confettis, tandis que Kikyo se précipite pour prendre le jeune garçon dans ses bras.</p><p>“À seulement sept ans, je suis si émue !” sanglote-t-elle tandis que Kirua se tortille avec embarrassement en essayant d’échapper à son étreinte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dose létale médiane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenswells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenswells/gifts).



> Joyeux anniversaire Sevenswells !  
> Chose promise chose due (mieux vaut tard que jamais), ton prompt est tombé à pic pour me permettre d'exorciser plein de petites idées qui me trottaient dans la tête sur les Zoldik, Irumi et Kirua. Avec en prime Hisoka et Aruka, because I can ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)
> 
> (Attention, spoilers sur le déroulement et la fin de l'arc des Elections.)

La famille Zoldik est toxique. N’importe qui vous le dirait, en les voyant tous les neuf (tous les dix). Enfin, à condition d’avoir survécu suffisamment longtemps pour s’être fait un avis puis pour exprimer ce dernier, bien entendu.

La famille Zoldik est toxique et elle se dévore de l'intérieur, elle empoisonne ses propres enfants - parfois littéralement.

L’amour de Silva pour sa descendance est une chose distante et pragmatique, distribuée inégalement en fonction des capacités et de la personnalité de chacun. Celui de Kikyo est étouffant et déformé, tellement excessif qu’il en amène le mépris. Leurs fils n’ont jamais manqué de rien certainement, élevés comme ils l’ont été par une armée d’intendants chargés de subvenir au moindre besoin physique - tant que ce dernier ne contredisait ni les nécessités de l’entraînement ni les ordres des Maîtres. Comme leurs parents avant eux, Silva et Kikyo veulent le meilleur pour leurs enfants… quand le meilleur est une parfaite indifférence à la vie d’autrui, une capacité à se battre et à tuer (à survivre) la plus aiguisée possible. Le monde est un endroit dangereux après tout, et avec le nom de Zoldik viennent certains dangers inévitables, certains chemins tous tracés… La douleur est un instrument d’apprentissage, savoir l’endurer une arme. Leurs fils ont été le mieux armés possible.

 

Puis il y a les frères entre eux, tous si différents les uns des autres et pourtant unis dans leur anormalité, liés par un réseau de relations complexes, aux divers degrés de jalousie ou d’envie, d’indifférence, de respect ou de mépris, de possessivité, d’amour, même. Parfois.

Il y a Kirua, et il y a Irumi.

 

\---

 

“Félicitations pour votre premier meurtre, jeune Maître Kirua.”

Sous les applaudissements de la foule des intendants (sauf les deux qui tiennent la banderole annonçant “Félicitations !” en grandes lettres multicolores), Kanaria fait exploser un tube de cotillons, serpentins et confettis, tandis que Kikyo se précipite pour prendre le jeune garçon dans ses bras.

“À seulement sept ans, je suis si émue !” sanglote-t-elle tandis que Kirua se tortille avec embarrassement en essayant d’échapper à son étreinte.

“Ce n’était pas très difficile”, marmonne-t-il en réussissant finalement à se dégager.

Tandis que leur mère tamponne théâtralement le bord du viseur qui lui cache les yeux d’un mouchoir en dentelle fine, Silva s’approche et pose une main sur les cheveux argentés du garçonnet.

“Je suis fier de toi, fils”.

L’expression de Kirua s’illumine.

“Ho, ça veut dire que j’ai le droit à un an de chocolat et de bonbons comme tu l’as promis ?

\- C’était le contrat.

\- Je peux en avoir maintenant ?”

Et tandis que les intendants se précipitent pour aller chercher les friandises, le reste de la famille se succède pour lui faire ses félicitations, avec éblouissement dans le cas de Karuto, mauvaise volonté impressionnée dans celui de Miruki, fierté calculatrice pour leurs grands-parents.

“Cela faisait des générations que la famille n’avait pas produit un talent aussi précoce”, confie arrière-arrière grand-père Maha à grand-père Zéno. “Il me rappelle un peu moi quand j’avais son âge… Enfin, on verra bien comment il évolue.”

Une fois le défilé terminé ne reste qu’Irumi et il s’approche tranquillement, pose une main sur la tignasse de son petit frère, s’accroupit devant lui.

Le meurtre n’était effectivement pas très difficile et la victime n’était qu’un mafioso gros et mou sans la moindre trace de nen, mais Kirua a néanmoins dû passer au travers de quelques gardes du corps pas trop incompétents pour l’atteindre. Irumi le sait, car c’est lui qui a supervisé la mission et suivi chaque pas de son frère sans que ce dernier ne se doute même de sa présence, juste au cas où, même s’il a été martelé encore et encore à Kirua qu’au premier signe d’un opposant plus fort que lui il devait rompre l’engagement et se replier…

“Tu es fier de moi aussi, grand frère ?”

Irumi laisse échapper un mince sourire froid devant l’enthousiasme adorateur de son cadet et ébouriffe ses cheveux.

“Bien sûr. Ça manquait encore un peu de rigueur, mais ce n’était pas mal du tout pour une première fois. Tu sais, j’avais un an de plus que toi pour mon premier assassinat…

\- J’ai tout fait comme tu m’as dit, pour l’infiltration, puis pour la Danse des Ombres, et puis pour attraper son coeur…

\- Ha, mais tu t’es manqué et il a beaucoup saigné, tu as laissé des traces derrière toi, regarde…”

Du bout des ongles, Irumi effleure sa manche droite, noircie de sang, et Kirua baisse la tête. Son aîné lui relève le visage d’un doigt passé sous le menton et le force à soutenir son regard sombre, le faisant frémir.

“Nous nous entraînerons encore. Et si tu fais ce que je te dis, un jour tu pourras espérer être à mon niveau. D’accord ?

\- D’accord.”

Irumi le relâche soudainement avec un sourire joyeux et un petit clappement de mains.

“Très bien alors. Aller oust, va jouer !”

Et tandis que Kirua courre se goinfrer de chocolat et se vanter de sa réussite auprès de Gotô, Irumi négocie avec leur père le prochain contrat que ce dernier voudrait lui voir prendre.

Plus tard, quand il se demande où est passé Kirua et que les caméras de surveillance lui apprennent qu’il s’est glissé vers le sous-sol pour partager un peu de son chocolat durement gagné avec Aruka, sa bouche se tord en une grimace dont nul n’est témoin.

 

\---

 

“Encore.”

Avec un rictus buté, Kirua se lance à l’attaque… et est projeté en arrière par la décharge électrique haut voltage qui parcours les barreaux de l’étroite cage dans laquelle il est enfermé.

Le toit est bas, les flancs resserrés, le forçant à se tasser au centre s’il veut échapper à l’électrocution.

Irumi se tient debout de l’autre côté des barres d’acier froid, contemple la cage avec impatience.

“Tu as 30 secondes avant que le voltage n’augmente de 100, Kirua, allons.”

Des larmes claires coulent sur les joues de son frère, mais ce ne sont probablement pas des larmes de douleur, simplement une réaction physiologique déclenchée par l’électricité. Les lèvres serrées, blanchies, Kirua saisit les barreaux face à lui à pleines mains, convulse violemment quand le premier choc de l'électricité traverse son corps… Mais il ne lâche pas prise, bande ses muscles avec un cri et le métal plie sous la traction, se déforme jusqu’à ce que le passage soit possible, que le garçon puisse se glisser en rampant hors de la cage.

Une fois hors du courant, ses muscles continuent de se contracter de manière erratique, mais il se redresse malgré tout, haletant.

“Tu vois, je savais que tu pouvais le faire…”, sourit Irumi avec encouragement. “On passe à la seconde étape ?”

Il y a une lueur de défi dans les yeux de Kirua lorsqu’il bondit. Ce n’est pas une attaque, bien sûr, il n’est pas stupide et il sait qu’il n’a aucune chance contre son aîné. Non, il feinte, tente de le prendre de vitesse et de le contourner en passant par les arbres pour pouvoir atteindre la figurine en forme de chat posée sur un rocher à l’autre bout du jardin, qui est l’objectif de l’entraînement du jour.

Même sans trop pousser sa vitesse Irumi est capable de l’intercepter sans problème. Un coup - sans nen, il ne s’agit pas de l’handicaper à vie - cueille Kirua au flanc et le propulse au travers de deux arbres dont les troncs se rompent sous l’impact.

Mèches pâles parsemées d’échardes et la bouche en sang, son petit frère se remet sur ses pieds, une main pressée contre le point d’impact, là où l’attaque d’Irumi lui a probablement fêlé une ou deux côtes. Le jeune homme lui adresse un sourire affable et passe une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs qui flottent en corolle, ébouriffés par l’électricité statique récupérée lors du bref contact. Un peu de nen dans le bout des doigts, la sensation fugitive de la décharge et sa chevelure retombe, de nouveau épaisse et disciplinée.

“Aller… C’est tout ce dont tu es capable ?”

Il y a dans les yeux de Kirua une étincelle qui satisfait Irumi quand il s’élance de nouveau, augmente sa vitesse, feinte, re-feinte, danse hors de porté. Irumi y va doucement avec lui, se contentant de l’intercepter brutalement à chaque nouvelle tentative, jusqu’à ce que son petit frère soit couvert de sueur et de sang, que le quelque chose dans son regard s’aiguise et se durcisse...

Il est bon, très bon pour ses onze ans, mais sa facilité naturelle le rend paresseux. Malgré la différence d’âge Miruki est loin d’être à la hauteur pour pouvoir l’affronter et depuis celui d’Irumi lui-même, Père ne se mêle plus que très rarement en direct de l'entraînement de ses enfants : les diverses tortures, les combats avec les intendants ne sont pas des défis, des dangers suffisants pour faire ressortir ce qu’Irumi cherche en son petit frère… Et la voilà, grandissant petit à petit au fur et à mesure des coups et des chutes, nourrie par la prise de conscience de son impuissance face à son aîné… L’envie de tuer de Kirua est sensible dans ses mouvements, dans son expression, dans l’aura dont il ignore l’existence mais dont Irumi peut voit la surface pulser et prendre une forme dangereuse et venimeuse.

Sa seule pression pétrifierait sans doute un adversaire normal et elle aiguise également la rapidité de Kirua, l'acuité de ses mouvements… mais il la laisse aussi le maîtriser, tente des attaques qu’il n’aurait pas osées en tant normal.

Son assaut suivant n’a pourtant rien d’exceptionnel d’un point technique… mais au lieu de feinter et d’essayer de mettre le plus de distance entre eux deux, Kirua prend un virage en épingle à cheveux et vient intercepter sa trajectoire d’attaque. Irumi se battait en zetzu, trop confiant peut-être, et le coup le prend presque par surprise, les griffes de Kirua frôlent sa joue et laissent une traînée sanglante gravée dans la peau de son visage.

Les yeux de Kirua s’écarquillent quand il se rend compte de ce qu’il vient de faire, mais il est trop tard : la main de son frère le saisit à la gorge et le soulève, les pupilles d’encre aux iris si dilatés qu’ils en sont presque invisibles le fixent. Irumi laisse jaillir son aura de manière brutale, pas suffisamment pour “baptiser” Kirua, mais bien assez pour qu’il se pétrifie de peur, que tous ses muscles se contractent brutalement et que son corps s’arque dans une immobilité impotente. Irumi sert un peu plus et Kirua tressaute, souffle court et erratique tandis que la pression intangible de l’aura de son aîné l’englue et le frôle, pulse à la limite de son épiderme sans jamais vraiment le toucher. Toute velléité meurtrière l’a quitté, il ne songe même pas à se débattre ou à frapper quand Irumi rapproche son visage du sien.

“N’attaque jamais quelqu’un que tu n’as aucune chance de vaincre”, murmure-t-il posément, avant de le rejeter d’un geste négligent.

À la seconde où la prise sur son cou se relâche, avant même qu’il ne touche le sol, Kirua se contorsionne comme un chat et retombe à quatre pattes quelques mètres plus loin, enchaîne le mouvement en prenant le large instinctivement, un réflexe de fuite aveugle, qui cherche simplement à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux deux.

Irumi soupire et laisse mourir son aura, ramasse la figurine de chat puis se tourne vers l’endroit où son cadet a disparu entre les arbres, frotte machinalement la griffure qui ne saigne déjà plus sur sa joue.

“Nous en avons fini pour aujourd’hui”, appelle-t-il.

Ce n’était pas forcément la chute qu’il avait en tête pour l'entraînement du jour et il s’est un peu oublié, a un instant perdu le contrôle de lui-même quand son frère l’a atteint... mais ce n’est pas plus mal.

C’est une leçon que Kirua n’oubliera plus de sitôt.

 

\---

 

Hisoka pourrait être un problème sérieux, décide Irumi environ quinze seconde après avoir posé les yeux sur le magicien.

Il ne s’inquiète pas trop pour Kirua, qui malgré sa récente rébellion a suffisamment de bon sens pour se tenir bien éloigné de lui, mais Hisoka semble du genre à chercher les ennuis et les combats pour le simple plaisir et il a reconnu en Irumi un prédateur de son calibre dès qu’ils se sont croisés. L’assassin n’aimerait pas avoir à couper court à sa mission parce qu’il aurait provoqué un combat entre eux.

“Je ne suis pas intéressé”, répond-il abruptement quand le magicien tente d’engager la conversation. “Si tu veux me payer pour tuer quelqu’un, je suis ton homme. Sinon, laisse-moi tranquille”, et si son manque manifeste d'enthousiasme à l’idée d’un affrontement ne chasse pas complètement Hisoka, ce dernier se trouve rapidement un nouveau sujet d’intérêt en la personne d’un gamin de l’âge de Kirua qui Dieu sait pourquoi attise sa curiosité.

Irumi en serait complètement satisfait si Kirua ne s’était pas mis à traîner avec le même garçon dans une tentative logique (vu leur proximité d’âge) mais néanmoins futile et manifestement vouée à l’échec de nouer des liens d’amitié. Père est d’avis qu’il faut laisser sa phase de rébellion suivre son cours, mais Mère tient à ce qu’il revienne au plus vite et a chargé Irumi d’une mission interne en ce sens… Comme son prochain contrat nécessite qu’il obtienne la licence de Hunter, il a décidé de garder un oeil sur son cadet pendant l’examen, puis de le ramener une fois ce dernier terminé. Qu’il joue donc à la normalité quelques temps… Il se rendra bien vite compte qu’il n’a rien de commun avec ses compagnons d’une épreuve, qu’ils ne vivent pas dans le même monde et qu’il est un Zoldik avant tout, incapable de se mêler à la foule des naïfs, incapable de voir autre chose que les rapports de force et de pouvoir, les cibles potentielles, incapable de ne pas séparer les humains qu’il côtoie entre ceux qu’il pourrait tuer, et les autres.

Il reviendra, car il est incapable d’autre chose.

“Et si je te payais pour me combattre ? ♥”, propose Hisoka d’un ton guilleret après la fin de la quatrième épreuve. Son accrochage avec le gamin en vert (Gon, c’est ça ?) l’a mis d’une humeur si excellente qu’elle en devient presque suspecte. Irumi examine la proposition avec le détachement qu’elle mérite.

“Ce serait après l’examen”, finit-il par répondre. “Et l’un d’entre nous mourrait sûrement. Je n’ai jamais encore eu de client qui me paye pour un suicide assisté…”

Hisoka éclate de rire et lui applique sur l’épaule une tape familière qui fait se hérisser tous les instincts d’Irumi.

“Haha, c’est vrai… Mais ça vaudrait le coup, je crois… Peut-être quand j’en aurai terminé avec mes jouets actuels. ♦”

Irumi le regarde s’éloigner d’un regard songeur… Il n’a pas menti, l’un d’entre eux mourrait… et il n’est pas totalement certain que ce serait Hisoka. Intrigant.

Mais peu importe. Pour l’instant l’objectif est de ramener Kirua sur terre. Cette farce à assez duré. Il est temps de lui rappeler pourquoi il est incapable d’amitié.

 

\---

 

La manière dont Kirua s’est entiché de ce Gon est insupportable.

Irumi aurait dû écouter son instinct et se débarrasser de lui dès que possible. Quant il est venu chercher Kirua à Kukuru Mountain peut-être, ou même après cela, durant les enchères de York Shin City, ou la crise des fourmis Kimera… Le monde est un endroit dangereux et un accident est si vite arrivé ! Kirua aurait pu avoir des soupçons bien sûr, mais en l’absence de certitude il aurait fini par revenir prendre sa place au sein de sa famille, tenir le rôle d’héritier qui lui incombe et suivre l’enseignement de son frère pour atteindre enfin son plein potentiel… Mais non. Père a tenu à le laisser vivre ses propres expériences et bien que Kirua ait incontestablement progressé et découvert son nen auprès de professeurs acceptables, sa crise d’adolescence ne s’est pas conclue d’elle-même comme Père l’espérait. Au contraire, elle n’a fait que s'amplifier et il est plus incontrôlable que jamais, sa loyauté pour Gon semble en passe de remplacer celle qu’il devrait avoir pour la famille, pour son aîné qui lui a tout appris… Il est prêt à se mettre inutilement en danger pour Gon et pire, à mettre en danger la famille, avec cette tocade ridicule d’utiliser le pouvoir à double tranchant d’Aruka pour guérir son _ami_ …

“Je crois que c’est la première fois que je te vois aussi remonté… ♥”, commente Hisoka appuyé nonchalamment au comptoir, visage reposant dans le creux de sa main. Ses cheveux ont retrouvé la teinte lavande qu’ils avaient lors de leur première rencontre et l’étoile et la goutte soigneusement dessinées sur ses pommettes sont aujourd’hui rouges sang.

“On aurait pu se dispenser de tout ce cirque si Père avait pris les mesures qui s’imposent contre Aruka dès le début. Je comprends vouloir garder son pouvoir en main, mais à présent le danger créé par cette créature est trop grand. Même si je ne te payais pas pour que tu me donnes un coup de main, il serait dans ton intérêt de l’arrêter, après tout tu as côtoyé Kirua toi aussi…

\- Certes, et c’était… divertissant. ♠

\- … et s’il se trouve incapable de répondre aux quatre demandes d’Aruka, tu feras très certainement parti des victimes que cette chose pendra en payement, en plus de moi et Kirua.

\- … Je te l’ai déjà dit Irumi, mais c’est toujours un plaisir de trouver encore plus tordu que soi ♥”, soupire Hisoka en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres dans une démonstration délibérée de satisfaction. “Tu es sacrément perché et crois-moi, venant de ma part c’est un sacré compliment. On ne croirait pas pourtant, à te voir comme ça, tout sérieux et obsédé par le boulot, mais en fait tu en tiens une couche…♦”

Irumi lui adresse un regard reptilien et entrelace ses doigts, réfléchissant aux différentes options qui s’offrent à lui tout en écoutant le magicien pérorer. Décider de faire appel à Hisoka et lui révéler une partie du fonctionnement de la famille et les pouvoir d’Aruka est un risque calculé. Impensable il y a encore un an, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes : il a besoin d’aide pour cette mission interne et ses objectifs s'alignent en l'occurrence plutôt bien avec la perpétuelle recherche d’amusement d’Hisoka… Et puis ce dernier lui doit encore une faveur après son intervention à York Shin… Le risque qu’il le trahisse existe, bien entendu, mais tout bien réfléchi il est aussi la seule personne qu’Irumi aurait pu envisager de prendre avec lui pour cette mission…  Et il est à peu près certain que la perspective être froidement abattu par un Zoldik est beaucoup moins excitante pour le magicien que le jeu de course-poursuite qu’il lui offre pour l’instant. Après tout, s’il force bêtement Irumi à le tuer, il ne pourra plus profiter de ses autres jouets.

“Ce serait agaçant de mourir maintenant”, convient finalement Hisoka comme en écho à ses réflexions, en jouant du bout des doigts avec son verre vide, regard pensivement porté sur le paysage nocturne qui défile sous eux au gré de la lente avancée du dirigeable. “Et donc si j’ai bien compris, ta stratégie est de tuer ton propre frère le cas échéant ? Je croyais que vous Zoldik teniez à la famille…♣

\- Nous ne considérons pas cette chose comme faisant part de la famille”, répond froidement Irumi. Sur ce point au moins, Père lui a donné les coudées franches.

Hisoka hausse les épaules et fait un geste élégant de la main.

“Tu sais que ça ne m’aurait pas gêné si ça avait été le cas, le fratricide m'indiffère… Ça aurait été entre toi et ta conscience, et comme nous savons tous deux que tu n’en as pas…♥

\- Éliminer Aruka est une stratégie de dernier recours”, tranche Irumi. “Père et grand-père veulent garder l’option de contrôler son pouvoir.”

Le signal sonore indiquant qu’ils arrivent à destination retenti et il se lève, laissant derrière lui son verre intact.

Hisoka lui emboîte le pas avec un sourire guilleret tandis qu’ils fendent la foule de l’aéroport et que les moutons s’écartent précipitamment de leur chemin, percevant avec cet instinct qu’ont parfois les proies le danger que représentent les deux hommes.

Kirua a toujours refusé de voir Aruka pour la créature obscure qu’il est. Bien sûr rester dans ses bonnes grâces et s’assurer son affection était un calcul intéressant dont il profite aujourd’hui des bénéfices, mais Irumi n’est pas aveugle, il voit bien que l’attachement de son cadet pour cette créature qui partage le même sang qu’eux est réelle, que quand il dit qu’il ne laissera jamais la famille remettre la main sur ce monstre, il est sérieux… Et pourtant qu’a fait Aruka pour lui ? Rien encore, moins que rien, même, en comparaison de tout ce que lui a donné Irumi et pourtant c’est vers cette chose qu’il se tourne ; il est prêt à affronter son aîné pour lui, pour lui et pour Gon.

C’est inadmissible, et Irumi a beau prétendre, il a déjà pris sa décision.

Aruka doit mourir.

 

\---

 

Kirua a grandi, constate froidement Irumi en contemplant les clichés envoyés par ses derniers hommes-piqués à avoir pu s’approcher de son petit frère, avant que ces derniers n’aient été repérés et éliminés.

Il a grandi, progressé, et il est devenu de plus en plus difficile de le retrouver à chaque fois que lui et Aruka réussissent à passer sous le radar.

Sur la photo c’est le visage inexpressif et les yeux noirs de Nanika qui fixent l’objectif. Apparemment son frère a fait appel aux pouvoirs de la créature pour s’échapper avant qu’Irumi n’arrive sur les lieux… Il ne les a manqués que d’une poignée de minutes.

Kirua a beau avoir un pouvoir incommensurable entre les mains, il semble étrangement réticent à l’utiliser et à la connaissance d’Irumi, c’est a priori la seule fois en six mois qu’il a fait appel aux capacités de Nanika de manière sérieuse, et non pas simplement pour désamorcer un souhait en attente. Il semble se satisfaire de voyager avec Aruka et de voir du pays, de l'emmener dans tous les endroits aux paysages les plus incroyables, ou simplement dans des coins reculés où ils se fondent en toute discrétion à la populace… Il prend aussi bien soin d’avoir toujours plusieurs plans d’évacuation prêts à tout moment et a pour l’instant réussit à éviter d’affronter son frère aîné en face à face. Il est manifestement conscient que si c’était le cas, il n’aurait pas sa chance… Il s’est peut-être débarrassé une fois d’une aiguille apposée par Irumi, mais si ce dernier le piquait réellement, il ne pourrait pas plus résister à sa manipulation qu’il ne pourrait espérer le vaincre… Et contrôler Kirua c’est contrôler Aruka, devenir virtuellement l’être le plus puissant au monde.

La créature aussi a grandi, décide-t-il en examinant les photos de plus près. Il a pris une bonne poignée de centimètres, et s’il faut en croire la robe jaune à smocks blancs qu’il porte, Kirua n’a pas renoncé à la fiction de traiter son frère comme la fille qu’il prétend être. Une irrationalité de plus dans la longue liste de celles que traîne à présent l’héritier rebelle des Zoldik...

Le seul avantage de la situation pour l’instant est que Kirua semble avoir coupé les ponts avec Gon. Irumi ignore ce qui s’est passé exactement mais s’en félicite : c’est un obstacle de moins dans sa quête pour récupérer son cadet. Il a par acquis de conscience quelques espions sur l’île de la Baleine, mais Kirua n’a pour l’instant pas fait mine de retourner dans ce trou perdu, pas plus qu’il n’a essayé de contacter leur ami le docteur ou d’autres associés connus. Le seul qu’Irumi n’a pas sous surveillance constante est le Hunter de la liste Noire, Kurapika. Mais s’il ne parvient pas à le localiser avec les moyens à sa disposition, il doute que Kirua y parvienne non plus… Et dépouillé de ses alliés, il finira bien par faire une erreur.

Irumi n’est pas pressé. Il garde son réseau d’espions actifs et remplit ses contrats, le boulot comme d’habitude… jusqu’à ce qu’un contact s’active.

Le monde est peut-être vaste, mais les ressources de la Famille sont presque illimitées. Kirua ne peut pas se cacher éternellement, pas plus qu’il ne pourra toujours se reposer sur les conditions aléatoires du pouvoir d’Aruka. Il suffit que ce dernier fasse une demande à quelqu’un d’autre… et alors Kirua se trouvera bloqué avec uniquement ses propres capacités à opposer à son aîné.

Un jour, bientôt, Irumi l’attrapera.

Et alors...

 


End file.
